


Needy

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, There's not much more... if there is any plot, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from a boring day in the office to be surprised by his mate in heat... what d'ya imagine happens?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> So here goes the A/B/O I promised at the start of my regular publishing. (Got distracted by Christmas and all the fluff in my head) Hope you like it!

Dean's day had been a Hell full of dull, leftover paperwork from two cases that had kept him busy for months. He was drained of all energy and just wanted to lie down on his bed and sleep. 

 

Dean took a deep breath as he heard the click of the lock behind him, his nose filling with his mate's pheromones, nearly sweeping him off his feat. He could picture Castiel just by the scent. The sweet, thick oil soaking his wings, making his black feathers shine in dark blues and greens, Cas' skin flushed, lips glistening where he'd licked them.  

 

He was hard, very hard, no trace of tiredness left in his brain. It had all been overtaken by  _Cas_ , _need_ , and  _now_. He dropped his briefcase and quickly shurgged out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor without a care.  

 

He wondered how he hadn't noticed that Cas was going in heat, but with the next sniff hetook—this time closer to their bedroom—all wonders flew out of his mind.  

 

Dean walked towards their bedroom, losing layers as he went. He stopped in the doorway for a moment, taking in the view of Cas splayed out on their bed, legs spread wide and hips slightly lifted as three of his fingers fucked into himself. He was panting and covered in sweatand oil, his arms were shaking, three shaking fingers inside himself for clearly not the first time, judging on the redness of his rim. The mattress was soaked around Cas's ass and back, oil emitting from his glands and slick from his hole. The angel hadn't even realised his mate had arrived. 

 

Dean quickly crossed the bedroom and crawled onto the bed. Cas, so deep in his pleasure, still hadn't noticed. Dean shoved the omega's hand away and Cas looked up, grin splitting his face. Without a word, Dean groaned and shoved in. Cas moaned, throwing his head back into the pillows and wrapping his legs around Dean. Dean's hands gripped Cas's hips as he started to pump into him. 

 

"God, Cas," he groaned, leaning forward and biting Cas's clavicle. "Smell so good," Dean pressed out while Cas bucked his hips.

 

"Faster! Dean, more," he moaned, wrapping his arms around his mate's neck, fingers playing with the soft feathers of his big golden wings. Dean picked up the pace, thrustingmercilessly into his omega. Cas moaned and cried out every time his prostate was hit,which was nearly every thrust thanks to Dean knowing his mate inside and out after more than three years together.

 

"God, so good…" Cas groaned as Dean shoved his knot past the ring of muscles. 

 

Dean came only seconds later, knot swelling to full size but Cas didn't last long either. His legs fell from Dean's hips.

 

"So did you take your medication?" Dean asked, when they caught their breath. Dean had asked Cas to stop taking the birth control pills a few months back but so far his mate hadn't been ready and Dean wouldn't force anything onto him. 

 

"No," Cas said, looking up at Dean. "I'm ready, Dean." Dean smiled.  

 

"So we're gonna have a baby?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and the alpha was on him again, covering him in kisses. 

 

This heat was intense without Cas on the pills that were controlling his heats and Dean coming into his rut halfway through. Dean took a few days off and by the time their hormones were back in place neither of them could walk without pain; Dean decided to stay at home an extra day.

 

"I liked this heat," Cas said, his head resting on Dean's lap, one hand fondling his own stomach. Dean smiled down on him, playing with his hair. 

 

"You think I knocked you up?" Dean asked, ruffling his wings slightly. Cas chuckled. 

 

"I don't know yet, ask me in a few weeks," Cas answered, eyes sliding over Dean's body, reaching his wings. 

 

"God… you need grooming," he observed, sitting up. 

 

"Your wings are a mess too, you know," Dean remarked but turned his back to Cas, spreading his wings slightly. Cas smiled, burying his hands in the golden feathers. 

 

"You are so beautiful…" Cas hummed, pressing a kiss between Dean's wings causing the alpha to lean back slightly. It felt good: Cas stroking his wings, carefully straightening his feathers. 

 

"Thank you," Dean answered. Cas kissed along the bone, covered in soft downs, as he worked along his mate's wings. 

 

Dean was almost hard when Cas was finished. He'd be completely hard if his body wasn't so completely spent after the last five days. He kissed Cas softly and then told him to turn around. Cas spread his smaller - though still big for an omega - wings out and Dean began running his hands through the soft feathers, the sweet scent of the oil hitting him. He breathed in and rested his head against Cas's back. He didn't have to look to know how to move his hands through the black feathers. 

 

 

When Dean came back from work around five weeks later he smelled pecan pie. 

 

"Cas?" He called, his mate answering from the kitchen. The pie sitting on the kitchen counter looked delicious. Though not quite as delicious as Cas with his ruffled and flour-stained hair,electric blue eyes, and a red flush upon his skin. 

 

"You made pie," Dean stated, pulling Castiel into his arms and kissing him briefly.  

 

"Yeah… I wanted to decorate, too but the pie took longer than expected," Cas told him. 

 

"It's perfect. Why did you bake anyway?" Dean asked. This was the only flaw Dean had ever found in Castiel: he hated baking. Not that Dean minded much because his mate was perfect in every other point and he loved baking himself, but he sometimes wished he could come home to a hot meal.

 

"I'm pregnant, Dean, I'm sure of it," Cas said. Dean's face lit up, his hands sliding from Cas's back to his stomach.  

 

"You did a test?" Dean whispered, awed. Castiel nodded. 

 

"I feel it too. I feel the life." If possible, Dean's smile widened even further.  

 

"I love you so much. Both of you," he added. 

 

"I love you too," he smiled, placing one of his hands on top of Dean's, happier than he ever imagined he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> In two weeks I'll upload the second chapter of 'All I want for Christmas', sorry to all of you who only like my Destiel...  
> Huge thank you to Kate, my beta.


End file.
